


Reckless Love

by TracerFan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, School, Yuri, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerFan/pseuds/TracerFan
Summary: This is actually based off a dream I had. I was dreaming that I was watching a very good Yuri anime, then, sadly, one of my family members woke me up. I thought, “OMG, what a good Yuri anime!  Too bad it’s not real.”  And here we are....P.S. *’s signify thoughts





	Reckless Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a dream I had. I was dreaming that I was watching a very good Yuri anime, then, sadly, one of my family members woke me up. I thought, “OMG, what a good Yuri anime! Too bad it’s not real.” And here we are....
> 
> P.S. *’s signify thoughts

“Why do you always do this?!” Hanna huffed angrily. 

Chris looked confused for a moment. “Do what?” she asked. 

At that question, Hanna got annoyed. *How do you not see that you’re trespassing and loitering on school property?!*

The only other person present was a senior. “Just leave as soon as you can. I have classes to go to,” she said as she turned around to leave.

Chris stepped forward and put her hands on Hanna’s shoulders. Chris turned Hanna away from the senior.

“What are you doing?” Hanna asked, still annoyed. 

“This,” Chris whispered as she leaned down to kiss Hanna. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it still shocked Hanna to the point where she froze. Chris pulled away just before the senior turned her head. The senior turned away and headed into the school. 

When Chris pulled back from her shoulders, Hanna stood there with her mouth open. Chris just smiled. “‘Till I see you again,” she said as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter was short. I just wanted to get the first one done quickly.


End file.
